Hanami
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: — Siempre imagine traerte un día aquí —confesó él—. Siempre que venía aquí recordaba lo que me dijiste aquella noche... Ella era brisa sobre sus mejillas, la luz cálida de la luna y una sonrisa suave, que se había tardado demasiado tiempo en reconocer...


_Hola corazones volví con este one shot que si tengo que seros sincera es la primera vez que realmente me hizo sentir triste mientras le escribía sobretodo la parte final. Para escribirle me base en un manga que se llama " **Ashita Shinu** " una antología, en particular el escrito esta basado en la primera historia **"You Were Smilling"** de **Akane Sora** por si encontráis similitudes en caso de que ya lo hayáis leído y sino para que lo busquéis y lo lean, aunque tengo que avisaros que es yaoi pero puedo juraros que no os vais a arrepentir._

 _En fin espero que os guste. Y me disculpo por los posibles OCC que pueden ser los personajes y porque para crear esta historia prácticamente niego a la nueva generación… casi._

* * *

 _ **Nota:** dedicado a **Dilanny Danae**. Corazón espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que esto te guste._

 _ **Nota 2:** durante la escritura he escuchado: My Chemical Romance "Demolition Lovers" y The oral cigarrettes "Toumei na Amayadori (透明な雨宿り)" esta última en la parte final por si queréis darle ambientación._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y está hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 ** _Hanami_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _Soñé la muerte y era muy sencillo:_  
 _Una hebra de seda me envolvía,_  
 _y a cada beso tuyo_  
 _con una vuelta menos me ceñía._  
 _Y cada beso tuyo_  
 _era un día._  
 _Y el tiempo que mediaba entre dos besos_  
 _una noche._  
 _La muerte es muy sencilla._

 _Y poco a poco fue desenvolviéndose_  
 _la hebra fatal. Ya no la retenía_  
 _sino por un sólo cabo entre los dedos..._  
 _Cuando de pronto te pusiste fría,_  
 _y ya no me besaste..._  
 _Y solté el cabo, y se me fue la vida._

 _Poema "Historia de mi muerte"_

 _de Leopoldo Lugones_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

* * *

La luz del sol se filtra a través de la ventana y la luz del sol calienta agradablemente su cuerpo.

Un suspiro lánguido escapa de sus labios.

— Hoy el día es tan bonito, ¿no lo crees Sasuke-kun? —la voz de Sakura es dulce y ligera.

Las cortinas de la habitación revolotean por el ligero viento que se cuela a través de la ventana, trayendo consigo flores de cerezo.

— Hace calor —Sasuke se queja ligeramente mientras se libera de las mantas.

El pecho al descubierto, su torso musculoso adquiriendo un aura resplandeciente por la luz que entra, Sakura se sonroja y se muerde el labio con nerviosismo ocultando su mirada jade con el flequillo.

Sasuke resopla mientras aleja ligeramente su flequillo de sus ojos, realmente necesita un corte de cabello pero no es como si hoy importara, ¿cierto? Es un día importante.

— Ayer… compre una tarta de cumpleaños —murmura sus mejillas sonrojándose ligeramente.

— ¿De verdad? —Los ojos de Sakura resplandecen con cariño mientras una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro—. No tenias que hacerlo.

— Es tu cumpleaños —continua él como si no la hubiese escuchado, mientras se apresuraba a cambiarse—. Es de chocolate y fresas, tu favorito. Sin embargo, no podréis comerlo hasta que volvamos.

— Pero Sasuke-kun —Sakura se quejo con un ligero puchero en sus labios—. Ni siquiera puedo tener una rebanada.

Sasuke resopló y ella sonrió con cariño.

— Muy bien, pero no esperes que comparta contigo.

* * *

El timbre sonó y Sasuke soltó un resoplido, era tarde y tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

— Ey Sasuke —la voz de Naruto era ligera cuando abrió la puerta—. Traje flores.

Sasuke las cogió con una mueca.

— Quería dárselas en persona pero… —se quejó Naruto infantilmente—. Kakashi insiste en que no pierda ni un día de entrenamiento para aprender el manejo interno de la oficina Hokage, aunque si me lo preguntáis, solo se aprovecha...

— Naruto, es tarde —murmuró él al notar que su amigo comenzaría a parlotear de nuevo.

— ¡Eh! Claro, claro —se rascó con nerviosismo la parte trasera de su cabeza y con un suspiro tembloroso, renuentemente preguntó—. ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con cierto fastidio y desvió la mirada al cielo. Realmente se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería hacerla esperar.

— Dobe, llegaras tarde —finalmente se digno en hablar de nuevo y Naruto sonrió con ligereza al escuchar su viejo sobrenombre, todo estaba bien.

— Bien, bien, me voy.

Sasuke observó a su amigo perderse entre las calles de la villa, cuando su espalda desapareció por completo entro en la casa.

— ¿Naruto estuvo aquí? —Sakura preguntó con cariño, observando las flores en las manos de Sasuke.

— Te trajo flores —Sasuke miró cuidadosamente las flores, eran las mismas que ella solía poner en sus habitaciones de hospital cuando alguno de los miembros del equipo siete resultaba herido—. Las pondré en un jarrón y finalmente saldremos.

Sakura asintió con emoción y expectación.

* * *

Sakura miró hacia el cielo mientras continuaban avanzando por las calles de Konoha.

— Hace mucho calor —se quejó Sasuke por cuarta vez.

— No es para tanto Sasuke-kun —suspiró felizmente ella—. Además es relajante, ¿no lo crees?

— Maldito calor de mierda —murmuró él en cambio y ella sonrió.

* * *

Sakura miró con emoción a su alrededor, tenía una hora que habían salido de la villa y caminaban entre el bosque, pronto el sonido del río a la distancia le hizo sonreír.

— ¡El valle del fin!—Exclamó ella con entusiasmo y corrió la corta distancia que la separaba del río.

Sasuke la siguió a un paso más moderado. Ella se detuvo justo encima de la cabeza del primer Hokage.

— Es tan hermoso —pronunció ella— la mirada fija en la caída del agua y luego en la estatua contraría—. Y tan triste también. Muy significativo, ¿no crees Sasuke-kun?

Finalmente pronunció ella las manos sobre su pecho y una mirada nostálgica y melancólica cubrió sus ojos. Sin embargo, Sasuke se detuvo unos metros por detrás de ella y se giró. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiados errores cometidos, demasiado dolor causado.

— El lugar esta más abajo —pronunció y regreso hacia el apenas perceptible sendero por el que habían ido.

Sakura negó con cierta resignación divertida y lo siguió.

* * *

Sasuke observó el cielo y con cierto placer notó que el sol había bajado.

— Sasuke-kun falta mucho —Sakura se quejó ligeramente, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber donde Sasuke la llevaría.

— Solo dos kilómetros más.

— Bueno, aunque yo podría seguirte hasta el fin del mundo —pronunció ella con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa. Hubo un tiempo en que las cosas habían sido oscuras y agudas pero... su amor no había cambiado. Por un tiempo ella se había obligado a creer que su amor había muerto el día que él se había marchado pero no pudo mentirse por mucho tiempo. Ella lo amaba y aunque sabía que era muy poco probable que el devolviera su amor, se había quedado el sentimiento con ella y crecido, hasta que él había estado listo... y ella también. Después de todo habían sido niños que sea habían visto obligados a crecer demasiado rápido. Y aferrarse al amor que sentía por él se había convertido en su ancla y motor.

— Este lugar me recordaba a ti. Cuando me fui con Orochimaru y después durante mi viaje de redención solía venir aquí —las mejillas de Sasuke adquirieron un ligero tinte rojo y Sakura sonrió con amor.

— Estoy tan feliz de salir contigo —ella sonrió más ampliamente y sus ojos verdes brillaron—. Es la primera vez que salimos después de un año.

— Ahí —pronunció Sasuke, señalando una ligera abertura más amplia en el sendero.

Sakura se apresuró a seguir la dirección que Sasuke le había indicado y un jadeo escapó de sus labios.

— Es… es precioso Sasuke-kun —los ojos de Sakura brillaron mientras se adentraba más al lugar.

Los árboles de cerezo que rodeaban el claro, donde un pequeño río corría por en medio, se agitaron y un monto de flores de cerezo de un particular color blanco la rodearon.

— Siempre imagine traerte un día aquí —confesó él, mientras avanzaba hasta el árbol de cerezo más grande y frondoso que Sakura jamás había visto y del cual parecían venir la mayor parte de flores blancas. Cogió asiento y miró las flores ser llevadas por el viento—. Siempre que venía aquí recordaba lo que me dijiste aquella noche.

Sakura soltó un suspiro nostálgico y cogió asiento junto a él. El silencio llenando el claro. Durante un tiempo permanecieron en ese cómodo silencio hasta que las primeras estrellas resplandecieron en el cielo.

— Deberíamos volver Sasuke-kun —murmuró Sakura los ojos fijos en las estrellas—. Aunque la vista es hermosa. Podemos venir después.

Sasuke levantó la mirada a las estrellas ignorando completamente las palabras pronunciadas por ella y con voz contenida dijo:

— No solía gustarme las noche como esta —sus ojos por un momento se prendieron en la resplandeciente luna—. Solía recordar la noche en que mis padres y mi clan murieron. Todo aquello sucedió en una noche despejada como ésta, a veces incluso podía mirar el halo rojo cubriéndola y anunciando la sangre que correría por las calles.

Sakura se estremeció y se apegó más a él sin interrumpir. Era raro que él se mostrase tan abierto.

— Sin embargo, la primera vez que encontré este lugar fue una noche como ésta. La luz de la luna resplandecía y las flores blancas de cerezo se agitaban alrededor y luego, ahí estabas tú —Sasuke negó divertidamente con la cabeza—. Eras la suave brisa sobre mis mejillas, eras la luz cálida de la luna y una sonrisa, eras la flor blanca y pura que había decidido amarme y darme un ancla…

— Sasuke-kun, hace frío —murmuró ella en cambio con la voz temblorosa y los ojos cristalinos. Algo en la voz de Sasuke la incomodaba—. Odias enfermarte, es mejor volver.

— Eras el árbol fuerte e inamovible que se había enraizado en mi corazón sin que yo lo notara…

— Sasuke-kun, por favor… —pidió ella, la primera lágrima atravesando su mejilla—. Quiero ir a casa.

— Podrás perdonarme —la voz de Sasuke era temblorosa—. Te hice tanto daño y aun así…

— Aún tengo que comer el pastel que compraste para mi, así que vayámonos —pidió ella una vez más, sus manos temblando e intentando infructuosamente reunir una sonrisa.

— Nunca te lo dije, ¿verdad? —Sasuke negó amargamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —inquirió ella con nuevas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras sus ojos se abrían con la realización del porqué extraño comportamiento de Sasuke—. Vas a morir…

No era una pregunta. Y él parecía no escucharla, ¿por qué?

Ella se aferró con fuerza a su yukata.

— Te amo…

— No… —negó ella con violencia y furía—. No puedes decirlo en un momento así…

— Te amo Sakura —el repitió mientras la primera lágrima recorría su mejilla—. Es tan tonto y tarde tanto en darme cuenta y cuando lo hice tú te habías ido. Te habías desvanecido como el humo y yo no pude hacer nada… de nuevo había llegado tarde. Dos vidas a cambio de la tuya, una kunoichi hasta el final. Un acto de heroísmo y un acto de tu bondad intrínseca para aquellos que incluso no lo merecían. A veces me pregunto si todo fue una especie de castigo… Dios decidió llevarte pero yo… aquella noche dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mi y sabía que eso era cierto… por eso te deje, eras todo lo que quedaba, eras todo lo que valía la pena…

— Detente… —la voz de Sakura resonó las lágrimas fluyendo libres a través de sus mejillas—. No puedes hablar así, esta Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y todos los nueve novatos… ellos te quieren Sasuke-kun.

— No es como quisiera culparte, simplemente yo… todo es tan "solitario" —miró las estrellas y sonrío—. Un mundo sin ti es solitario y estoy tan cansado… nada tiene ya mucho sentido, es tan aburrido y monótono… yo…

— ¡No…! —Sakura exclamó con furia—. No, míralo Sasuke-kun, míralo el cielo es hermoso, las flores, la vida. ¿Por qué no lo ves? Hay tantas cosas por descubrir. Estoy segura que durante tus viajes no has visto todo lo que desearíais así que promételo Sasuke-kun, promete que viviréis y seguiréis adelante, por favor.

— Yo… lo intenté, durante un año pretendí seguir y aparentar que no importaba pero… —Sasuke negó violentamente con la cabeza y de entre su yukata extrajo una daga—. Dime Sakura ¿puedes escucharme? Se que es un poco tonto pero me pregunto ¿si muero podré verte en el cielo? No, tal vez vaya directo al infierno, eso tiene más sentido o puede que simplemente todo se apague y no haya nada más allá. Pero si existen o nacemos en este mundo de nuevo o en universo paralelo, tal vez podría encontrare otra vez…

— No seáis bobo Sasuke-kun, yo estoy aquí —Sakura limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió con ternura.

— … Tal vez entoces… pueda ver tu sonrisa y tus ojos resplandecer otra vez. Quiero creer eso. Quiero verte otra vez Sakura.

La daga brillo con la luz de la luna y reflejo ligeramente las estrellas en su superficie haciendo que Sasuke mirase hacia el cielo.

Había detestado tanto su atención cuando eran niños y ahora... ahí estaba anhelando los días pasados.

La brisa agitó los árboles de cerezo y más flores revolotearon causando una impresionante vista digna de una postal.

— Quiero mostrarte esta vista mágica, Sakura… —su voz sonó extrañamente tranquila.

— Yo la veo…

— Tarde demasiado, ¿por qué?

Había sido un bastardo egoísta tanto tiempo.

— Pero yo… puedo verla Sasuke-kun —pronuncia ella con cierta desesperación y con nuevas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

— Dime Dios porque te la habéis llevado. Yo merecía morir más que ella —murmuró Sasuke. Pero tal vez aquello si era un castigo porque cuando finalmente había decidido entregarse a ella, ella se había desvanecido. La luz que inconsciente lo iluminaba se había apagado y él podía ver como la oscuridad lo rodeaba; y el dolor persistente, agudo y abrumador consumiendole poco a poco pero sin descanso.

— No… —negó con violencia ella. sus manos unidas en modo de oración—. Por favor Dios, por favor, no te lleves a Sasuke-kun…

— Sin ti… ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz, Sakura?

— Tonto, tonto Sasuke-kun —Sakura lo intentó—. No lo estáis viendo claramente pero... todo irá mejor con el tiempo... solo, no lo hagas...

— Eres mayor que yo Sakura. Así que desde el momento que nací, tú ya estabas aquí…

— Pero Sasuke-kun… —su voz suplicando—. ¡¿Por qué no me escuchas?! ¡Óyeme! ¡Aquí estoy!

— Y pese a que cuando me aleje, estaba la certeza de que tú seguías aquí, que tú siempre estarías aqui —pronunció él, la daga girando en su mano—. Nunca he estado en un mundo sin ti y yo… no quiero vivir en un mundo así.

— Por favor, Sasuke-kun deten…

— Es por eso que debo darme prisa y verte Sakura. Esta vez no voy a dejarte atrás.

* * *

Naruto miró con melancolía el frondoso árbol de cerezo en medio del claro. El único árbol con flores rojas entre un montón de flores blancas.

— Dime Sasuke-kun ¿la habéis encontrado?

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
